ficstowikfandomcom-20200214-history
FicStoWik Policy
Part A: Comments and Questions # When inputting comments, please be sure to respect the article's author's views, political, racial, religious. # Leave the article banning discussions to Moderators. # Be kind and courteous, do not use foul language. # All comments with foul language, explicit content, innuendos, and hate speech will be deleted. # First time use results in a warning, second time use, 1 day ban, third time use, 5 day ban, fourth+ use, 10 day ban. # Mentions of explicit sexual content results in a 10 day ban. # Innuendos result in comment being removed and a warning. # Off topic comments will be removed. Part B: Creating an Article # When creating a story, please cite either its originality or the article it came from at the top of the article in italics. Noncompliant articles will be put under review and either permanently or temporarily removed. # Do not use foul language. # Foul language content in an article could result in the removal of the article. If only a couple words, the words will be replaced with "****". # Adding foul language by using four asterisks is allowed. Using more or less by length of word is disallowed, and will be replaced by "****". Using the first letter of said word with three asterisks is allowed if a clear, italicized statement at the top states that the article contains content that may be inappropriate for most audiences. Copy this for a complete, ideal statement: ''This article contains, or may contain, words, images, phrases, or situations that some readers may deem inappropriate.The said content complies with all standards of the FicStoWik policy, and may not be removed unless deemed inappropriate for most audiences.'' # All content considered sexually inappropriate will be removed, and the author banned for 20 days. # All content that mentions, without going into detail, genocide, homicide, or racial, religious, sexual, political, and cult/gang violence must include a clear, italicized statement at the top that states that the article contains content that may be inappropriate for most audiences. Copy this for a complete, ideal statement: ''This article contains, or may contain, words, images, phrases, or situations that some readers may deem inappropriate.The said content complies with all standards of the FicStoWik policy, and may not be removed unless deemed inappropriate for most audiences.'' Part C: Images # All images must pass an acceptable counterpart to a phrase or description. # All images must not have a sexually suggestive portion, nudity, excessive violence, exaggerated human parts, or portray a real life political candidate in an unacceptable way. # Memes that follow language (if words are blurred, that counts as sufficiently censored) and image policy are allowed. # Images that contain or may contain minor violence, such as bloody weapons without the injured participant in the scene or a zoomed out battle scene, or simply suffering as a result of hunger, are acceptable with a clear, italicized statement at the top that states that the article contains content that may be inappropriate for most audiences. Copy this for a complete, ideal statement: ''This article contains, or may contain, words, images, phrases, or situations that some readers may deem inappropriate.The said content complies with all standards of the FicStoWik Policy, and may not be removed unless deemed inappropriate for most audiences.'' Part D: Users # Users with foul language in their name will be immediately banned for 3 days, and are then given 3 days to change it. If it is not changed, the user will be permanently banned. # User groups will be called Authors Associations, or AA's. # AA's may do a collaboration on an extensive story called an CAFS, or a Collaborated Association Fictitious Story. A list will be created of these. # Users may become moderators after one month of following FicStoWik policy. They may lose their moderatorship by wrongfully banning someone or their content, or themselves creating too much content that does not align with our policy. Moderators can be added and removed by Admins or Owners. # Users may become an Admin after following FicStoWik policy for 3 months. They may lose their Adminship if they wrongfully ban too many users or themselves creating too much content that does not align with our policy. # Owners may be elected by 50% and have full control. Owners may be removed by a 67% majority of votes. The original Owner, Masterisk(actions speak louder than word for this link), may not be removed other than by a 95% majority of votes. Part E: Points (Must reach 10 FicStos for implementation) * Pre-Maximum of 5000 * Add-Maximum of 6000 * Absolute Maximum of 10000. * Pre-Maximum points scored by quality of grammar(0-900), number of images(0-900), originality of story(0-900), not using language requiring use of ****(0-900), and overall quality(0-900) * Points to be scored by Moderators * Extra points for correlation with another story of a different series-100 per connected story(0-1000) * Collaboration increases points by 50 per author involved(0-500) * If a story goes above and beyond all expectations, meaning quality of grammar, number of images,originality of story, even more points will be added(0-4000), and the title will be made fancy, and LEGENDARY will be put before the title Part F: Elections (coming soon!)(Must reach 5 Authors for implementation)